La Recompensa del Caballero
by Mygale
Summary: Cuando los guerreros vuelven de sus contiendas, es común que reciban honrosas condecoraciones y reconocimientos. Y no está de más una satisfactoria y tanto peculiar recompensa... ¿No es así, Sve?. Fin x Fem!Sve. Dedicatoria especial a Deidi Jeevas.


**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota: **Quise escribir éste pequeño One-Shot, eh... intento de "lemmon". Y adivinen qué: es hetero (¡Sí, hetero en Hetalia! ¡Créanlo!). Usé la versión nyotalia de Suecia, que al no tener un nombre oficial designado, he decidido nombrarla como "Svenska" (que irónicamente en sueco significa "Sueca" ¿A que no es original?) y para Dinamarca, me he decidido a llamarlo como "Dansk" (en sueco: "Danés").  
>¡Ah! Y por si a alguien le interesa: ésta historia se situa en plena Edad Media, cuando Suecia estaba en su época de Reino con los territorios que hoy en día corresponden a Finlandia, bajo su poder.<p>

**Dedicatoria: **A Deidi Jeevas. Para tí, querida, con todo mi corazón. Lo que te he prometido en la contestación al reviews que dejaste en "School Days", he aquí: un Finlandia x Fem!Suecia ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

><p>La Recompensa del Caballero<p>

Tino volvió a echar una última ojeada a las nuevas heridas en su pecho, antes de decidirse a que su auto-curación novata era suficiente como para asegurar la cicatrización. Ajustó un par de vueltas más a los vendajes inmaculados en torno a su torso, y alcanzó las ropas extendidas sobre su cama.

Pesaban no solo el ardor de las llagas en su piel, sino el cansancio de días de caminata, de cargar con una pesada armadura de hierro, y los brazos agarrotados gracias al no despreciable peso de su arma: una espada que por poco y le igualaba en estatura, además, sumado a eso: la difícil batalla recientemente librada en los campos níveos y congelados del Norte de Europa. Los eslavos eran rivales difíciles, pero no invencibles…

Al menos ya estaba en casa…

Los habían recibido como verdaderos héroes una vez que regresaron a Estocolmo, gritando su victoria en cantos graves y bramidos de alegría, blandiendo la bandera imperial con una caravana con espadas en alto a la siga. Si bien jamás le había gustado mucho pelear, Tino solía destacarse como un buen caballero: dócil con las armas pese a su corta estatura y su apariencia escuálida. Era muy fuerte.

Acabó de ajustar el cinto azul en torno al cuello blanco de la ropa, y alcanzó la chaquetilla celeste, dando por acabada su preparación. Le esperaba una gran fiesta en la fortaleza del reino, de seguro con sabrosas bebidas y un ostentoso banquete. Salió del cuarto, y bajó las escaleras guiándose por el bullicio de las risas y celebraciones de los soldados, provenientes del comedor principal.

Una vez en los primeros escalones: buscó a su compañera de batallas, inspeccionando la habitación con sus ansiosos ojos violeta. No estaba por ninguna parte. Una voz conocida le llamó del otro lado del habitáculo.

— ¡Eh~! ¡Tino~!— el aludido volteó, distinguiendo al representante danés entre el inquieto gentío. Avanzó, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto, hasta por fin llegar a él.

— ¡Qué sorpresa, Dansk! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Vine a verlos, por supuesto. Según oí de las tropas, Svenska y tú se han lucido en la guerra…— saludó el danés con una de sus características sonrisas.

— Ella más que yo, Dansk— admitió modestamente, encogiéndose de hombros — Es una combatiente muy feroz.

— No lo sabré yo, Tino. Si cuando Svenska quiere dar palizas, es imparable— carcajeó — ¿Dónde está ella, ahora que la mencionamos?

— Pues ha de estar todavía en su habitación, Dansk. La acompañaban un curandero y varias criadas del Rey, me pregunto si…

— ¡Oh~, pero si allá viene!— apuntó el danés, al divisar a su enemiga descender serena y altiva los escalones — ¡Svenska! ¡Oye, Sve, por aquí!

La mencionada levantó la vista, mirando tras sus gafas con desaprobación al "no invitado". Masculló algo en su idioma, y torció los labios con disgusto. Pasando aquello por alto, los demás presentes en el salón se arrinconaron contra las paredes, abriéndole el camino hacia su compañero finés mientras le aplaudían.

Tino no podía creerlo.

Jamás había visto a Svenska antes tan acicalada y fina como ahora en el comedor se presentaba. Es más. Rara vez había podido adivinar su contextura, siempre oculta tras el hierro de su armadura y la capa azulada ondeando a su paso firme y autoritario, que aún en sus ahora femeninos trajes, mantenía.

Y tampoco se había dado el debido tiempo de apreciar su rostro, gélido, calmoso, por primera vez sin rastros de tierra y polvo del campo de batalla. Por primera vez vio deshecha su larga trenza de guerrera, en una cascada de hebras lisas rubias reposando en sus hombros, y extendiéndose casi hasta las caderas.

Estaba preciosa.

Se sonrió tímido, y bajó la vista apenado. Fue cuando ella acortó distancia con sus parientes nórdicos, parándose frente a ellos y haciendo solo por cortesía una leve reverencia al danés.

— Ya estoy aquí.

— ¿Larga batalla, Sve? Pareces agotada— comentó el danés. La sueca dejó los ojos en blanco.

— Los novgorodienses se defienden con mucho ímpetu. Pero no es algo que pueda con Tino y conmigo. Sus ejércitos se han debilitado producto de nuestras ofensivas.

— Sumado a que tienen también muchos otros problemas con los tártaros y musulmanes. Deben focalizar sus fuerzas en muchos puntos distintos a la vez, y no es como que cuenten con un gran ejército tampoco, después de todo: luchan de forma bastante independiente, más que como si fuesen un reino o una nación. Es, entonces, bastante fácil hacer frente a un ejército que en vez de concentrar su pobreza, están forzados a repartir la miseria — explicó el finés, emulando la seriedad y el manejo del tema, tal y como varias veces había apreciado en su compañera. El representante de Dinamarca soltó una risita, y puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor.

— Tino, Tino… la guerra ya ha acabado. No piensen tanto en eso, y evadan el tema. Están de fiesta, y deben disfrutarlo.

— Dansk tiene razón— apoyó la guerrera. Tino se sonrió incrédulo, y el danés le miró atónito.

— ¿Svenska? ¿Apoyándome? ¡Sí que lo he visto todo!

— Tampoco te emociones, k_räk_ (Desgraciado). Nada más que también creo que es momento que Tino se relaje— gruñó ella, cruzando los brazos.

— Quizás… tienen razón— desistió el aludido.

— Y ahora que ambos han vuelto, Svenska ¿No crees que es momento de… ya sabes qué?— el no invitado arqueó pícaramente las cejas, haciendo a la mujer sonrojarse.

— _Hålla mun_ (Cállate) — ordenó, disimulando su vergüenza.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No… entiendo…

— No es nada, Tino… ignóralo.

— ¡Oh~, miren a Sve, que se le han subido todos los colores!— rió de buena gana, y rodeó los hombros del menor — ¿No lo sabes, Tino? Cuando los guerreros volvemos de nuestras contiendas somos muy bien recibidos en nuestros hogares. Las mujeres nos esperan con detalles y banquetes como éste, y además, es bastante común que tras largo tiempo de ausencia y esfuerzo recibamos lo que solemos llamar "La Recompensa del Caballero"… ¿No es así, Sve?

— Es… es verdad— admitió, más roja que antes, sin inmutar su frío e impávido semblante.

— ¿Y… eso qué es?

— ¡Oh, Tino! ¡Qué inocente!— se mofó el nórdico — Quizás Svenska te ilustre mejor, pequeño. Pregúntale, que puede que yo no me explique…

La sueca, sin poder resistir ni un segundo más aquella humillación, lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa, atrayéndolo a una peligrosa distancia. Más aún, en vez de golpearlo como era previsto, susurró algo en su oído.

— _Damn. Lovade att inte insinuera något _(Maldito. Prometiste no insinuar nada) — rugió entre dientes. Su enemigo respondió también en su propio dialecto, con tal que el finés, que miraba espantado, no sospechara nada.

— _Dette er din chance, fjols. __Tino forsikring, ikke nægtes..._ (Ésta es tu oportunidad, tonta. De seguro Tino no va a negarse...)

— Pero...

— ¡Oigan, oigan! Tranquilos, por favor...— sugirió abatido, separando a los contrincantes — Creo que a ambos les ha hecho mal enfrentar sus orgullos. Mejor sigamos divirtiéndonos, en vez de iniciar alguna pelea...

— Tino tiene razón...— el danés sonrió de forma sugerente. Encaró de cerca a su rival — Yo ya debo irme. Procuren divertirse una vez que lo haga...

Se abrió paso entre los invitados, hasta dar con la salida. La sueca permaneció con la mirada baja, aún apenada. El finés se dirigió a ella con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que Dansk quería decir con eso de la "Recompensa del Caballero"?

— ¿En serio no lo sabes?

— No... ¿Me explicarás?

— Quizás… lo haga. Ahora debo ir a ver a mi jefe...

La mujer dio media vuelta, y partió. El impecable faldón azul marino de su vestido ondeó tras ella, perdiéndose entre el tumulto. Tino encogió los hombros, y buscó un lugar cercano a la mesa para empezar a degustar algunos de los manjares dispuestos en el tablón. Bebió de una copa antes desocupada, y saboreó con agrado lo que hace largo tiempo no tuvo a su alcance durante la lucha.

En eso, estaba en lo mejor de una conversación informal, con un sujeto ya bastante embriagado que contaba una simpática anécdota, cuando sintió una mano familiar tocar su hombro.

Allí, cabizbaja y ruborizada, su compañera de luchas yacía ahora con gesto inseguro. Tino volteó, y dijo:

— ¿Sucede algo, Svenska?

— Acompáñame.

— ¿Dónde?

— Sólo sígueme— ordenó con voz seca. Su veredicto no admitía objeciones, así que el guerrero apartó la copa en la mesa, y la miró extrañado, esperando su señal.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la mano blancuzca de su compañera extenderse hacia él, invitándole a tomarla. Hizo enganche con la suya en un agarre tan suave que parecía mentira, y la siguió, al verse dócilmente conducido rumbo a los emplaces que ascendían a los aposentos.

— ¿Sve? ¿Dónde vamos?

— Confía en mí, Tino. Sólo camina…— sugirió casi en un quejido. Estaba en serio abochornada.

— Claro…

Las escaleras se hicieron más eternas de lo que antes parecían. A paso tan lento y dudoso, Tino ya comenzaba a sentir que su nerviosismo jugaba las primeras cartas en contra, revolviéndole el estómago como si dentro de éste volaran locas avecillas, cosquilleándole con las plumas el vientre, obligando al corazón a funcionar más apresurado que nunca. Se adivinó completamente rojo, acalorado, limitado a respirar y tragar con aprieto, incapaz de decir algo.

Obediente, le siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo, nada más ni nada menos donde aguardaba un aposento hace años asegurado bajo la orden de una llave que la sueca llevaba en la mano contraria a la que asía la de Tino. Posiblemente, su jefe se la habría cedido. La introdujo en la cerradura, y la giró. Los cerrojos cedieron.

Entraron a la habitación, más helada que el castillo y su mismo exterior. Tantos años de clausura debieron fomentarlo. Allí, intacta e incitante, una cama de dimensiones suficientes como para cobijarlos a ambos. Tino se quedó allí, de pie, sin atreverse a nada. Tras de sí, la guerrera volvía a echar llave a la puerta.

— Siéntate allí, Tino— dictó con voz cortada la mujer. La reacción del menor se hizo de esperar largo rato, y luego, impulsado por un espontáneo surgimiento de valor, sus pasos le acercaron a la colcha desocupada. Dio media vuelta, y se acomodó en el canto de ésta.

— Sve… ¿Pasa algo…?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es… algo que necesito decirte, Tino…— balbuceó, apoyando la espalda contra el madero de la puerta. La llave plateada permanecía sumida en un inocente y nervioso juego entre los dedos de la dama, y luego, en un fallo premeditado, la dejó caer.

Sus pasos difundieron el mismo temor al que los soldados eran devotos por todo el aposento, encogiendo el acelerado corazón del finés en una punzada que entibió su pecho. Sin embargo, en aquél taconeo que rayaba en lo masculino, se delataba una particular sensualidad, clara intención de cautivar. El faldón largo se meció con el sutil zigzagueo de su cadera tras las ropas con los siguientes tres pasos, suficientes como para alcanzar a su compañero de habitación. La sueca se inclinó como reverenciándolo, más aún, se añadió a ello un inesperado arrodillamiento frente al combatiente nórdico.

— Svenska… ¿Qué ha…?

Sus manos tocaron las rodillas por sobre la tela del pantalón. Bastó un ligero forcejeo para hacerle separar las piernas, dejando a su disposición espacio suficiente de la colcha para allí apoyar los codos, a la vez que el mentón se posaba en las palmas abiertas, brindando un soporte de inclinación suficiente como para ofrecer una visión de su rostro al finés, que embobado, hizo coincidir su mirada con la de su cómplice.

— Respóndeme a algo, Tino…

— Lo… lo que me pidas…

— ¿Te… yo… yo te…?— nuevamente, comenzó a sonrojarse — ¿Te gusto?

— Sve…— suspiró. De una manera u otra jamás había pensado en eso. Siempre se había percatado de lo mucho que la admiraba, la enorme idolatría que en él despertaba el verla tan segura y beligerante, más nunca antes en el hecho de que aquello significara algo más. Dicho esto, de sobra está explicar lo descolocado que le había dejado la pregunta. Sin embargo, y ya que las palabras no salían de su boca, asintió positivamente con la cabeza.

Percibió una especie de sonrisa esbozarse a flor de labios en la dama. Parecía angustiada.

— ¿Como tu compañera? ¿Tu líder? ¿Como una soldado? — Preguntó en un atropello de ideas pronunciado entre pasivas exhalaciones — ¿O como mujer?

— Como líder y soldado eres increíble. Como compañera eres una persona inimitable… y… Como mujer…— tragó saliva, y surcó los labios en una inocente sonrisa — Jamás… había pensado en ello… supongo que como en todo lo otro eres maravillosa…

— No es a lo que me refería, Tino…— advirtió la sueca, ladeando el rostro aún apoyado en las manos — Me refería a que si acaso te parezco atractiva…

— ¡Oh, claro que sí!— respondió en una risita, a la vez que el calor de su pecho aumentaba con una nueva punzada, producto de los enérgicos latidos — Quizás… jamás te lo había dicho antes, Svenska… pero eres bastante guapa…— notó como su respuesta desencadenaba una nueva reacción en su acompañante, tan peculiar como su actitud desde las insinuaciones hechas por Dansk.

— Ahora, Tino… pregúntame tú lo mismo.

— Bien…— carcajeó forzosamente — ¿Te gusto?— un nuevo y más potente latido golpeó su pecho.

— Mucho.

— ¿Cómo una de tus tropas…? ¿Tu amigo…?

— Eres mi amigo, Tino… pero más que todo lo demás…— antes de acabar su respuesta, la guerrera se empinó hasta una distancia tan tentativa como peligrosa — Me gustas como hombre…

— ¿A qué te… refie-?

El imprevisto contacto de sus labios con los de la sueca terminaron por interrumpirlo, aunque éste tan solo durase unos cuantos segundos. Una vez separado de ella, no tuvo el valor para continuar articulando palabras, no obstante, sí la de atreverse a extender sus brazos y adivinar con torpes tanteos la exuberante silueta, hasta que sus manos se ciñeron a la cintura cubierta por el vestido. Un leve esfuerzo de sus bazos bastó para acercarla, y así obtener una nueva proximidad, suficiente como para besarla en correspondencia al gesto anterior.

Mientras entre caricias se acomodaban en la colcha, el corazón de Tino daba vuelcos en su pecho, turbando de paso el ritmo de su respiración. Era una sensación tan deliciosa como hiriente. Cosquilleaba y rasguñaba… ¿O eran las manos de su compañera que trataban de tocarlo en igualmente premiosos mimos?

Ya casi la tenía encima suyo, con la salvedad de que apoyada en sus extremidades, se generó entre ellos una distancia a punto de cerrarse. Estaba atrapado. Y eso le gustaba. Por un momento, ella cortó el beso, y jadeó contra su boca.

— _Jag älskar dig _(Te amo)

— _Minäkin rakastan sinua _(Yo también)

Nuevamente, imposibilitaron cualquier posibilidad de articulación, quejido o diálogo que pudiese entorpecer aquél íntimo momento. Eran solo dos amantes encontrados, satisfaciendo los llamados de sus pasiones.

Entonces, sucedió. La sueca pausó cada vez más sus arrebatos, hasta el punto que la insoportable lentitud fomentó en ambos el despertar de una desesperación anhelosa del ajeno. Un deseo tan ardiente como incontrolable, primitivo y salvaje como las batallas mismas.

Se apartaron temblorosos, mirándose a los ojos con ternura. Algunos murmullos ininteligibles juguetearon en los labios de la mujer, manteniéndolos entreabiertos y moviéndose.

— Tino… ¿Alguna vez…?— jadeó quedamente entre dudosas pausas — ¿… has visto a una mujer sin ropa?

— A medio vestir nada más…— confesó Tino. La sueca se incorporó de la colcha, y se puso delante de su compañero. Ágilmente, sus manos pasearon por su torso cubierto por el traje, desajustando los broches delanteros. La tela se tornó holgada, y reveló por entre sus pliegues el blanco del femenil pecho. Una descarga fría recorrió el cuerpo del observador.

El vestido resbaló cuando ya el soporte de los hombros fue insuficiente, deshaciéndose en una trama confusa plegada de forma revuelta en el piso. Nada más que unas coquetas calzas blancas de encaje y vuelos la cubrían. Apenada, la mujer acomodó sus brazos hacia atrás.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Tino tragó espesamente su saliva. Suspiró agradado.

— Creo… que la realidad ha vencido mi imaginación…

Ella adelantó un par de pasos hacia la cama, y se arrodilló en la colcha. Hizo alcance del cuello de la camisa de su cómplice, y desató el cinto que lo ajustaba.

— Sve ¿Quieres que yo también…?

— Sí.

El nórdico, sin esperar mucho más, comenzó a desabotonar la chaquetilla y la camisa. Descubrió sus vendajes, los cuales la sueca repasó con los dedos. Un esbozo se asomó en sus labios.

— Estas marcas son las que llevarás por hoy y siempre… quizás… más que verlas como un suplicio… recuérdalas como huella de nuestras hazañas en conjunto. Y por sobre todo… ten en mente lo agradecida que estoy y estaré contigo por lo feliz que me has hecho…

— ¿No es eso ya suficiente homenaje, Sve? Con saber que mi desempeño te ha deleitado, me declararé dichoso hasta el fin de mis días.

— Más que todo reconocimiento, Tino, quisiera entregarte algo que para mí es mucho más preciado, y que no he deseado darlo a nadie más…

— ¿Hablas de…?

— La Recompensa del Caballero.

La mano que palpaba las gasas descendió por el vientre del joven, sin detenerse hasta que hubo conseguido posarse en el tahalí. Jugueteó allí un lapso de lentos segundos, moviéndose como si amenazara con ingresarlos por la parte superior de la bragadura. Ayudada con su otra mano la dama aflojó el cinturón, y deslizó una mano por bragueta, presionando suavemente con los dedos. Tino emitió un quejido.

— ¿E… esto está bien?

— ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?

— Pues… sí…

— Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. La idea es complacerte…

— Ah… Sve…— Tino trató de protestar, más ahora las yemas heladas había tomado lugar bajo la ropa interior. Gimió. Por acto reflejo: trató de juntar las piernas.

— Relájate, relájate…— dijo ella, acercando su rostro. Exhaló contra su oído, causando que el menor se estremeciera. Justo después de que dicha tibieza impactara contra su cuello, los labios de ella se cerraron en un largo beso en la misma zona.

Tino sentía que su cuerpo respondía, más no a las órdenes que voluntariamente pretendía ejecutar. Toda su piel se heló en contraste al gradual calor que en su ingle sentía, quizás producto de las caricias de su compañera. Una mayor proximidad hizo que el pecho desnudo de la mujer hiciera contacto contra el brazo de su compañero. No pudiendo soportar tantas sensaciones contrastantes a la vez, el finés se apartó exaltado.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Se siente muy extraño… Me gusta, pero… también me asusta un poco…

— ¿Quieres detenerte?

— No, no…— respondió con rapidez — Es… solo que soy inexperto en esto…

— Permíteme enseñarte— sugirió la sueca desatendiendo su labor, y tomando las manos del finés. Posó cada una de las palmas sobre los pechos, obligándole a presionar — ¿Cómo se siente?

— Son… muy suaves— comentó candente. Ella soltó sus muñecas, y aguardó. Tino, dudoso, oprimió con los dedos y movió las manos lentamente. Ella apremió con un gemido — Lo siento… ¿Te hago daño?

— Al contrario… — suspiró — Tus manos se sienten bien…

El finés repitió la acción una vez más, obteniendo una respuesta similar, aunque más aguda a cada nueva prueba con algo más de fuerza, conservando un margen de cuidado. La sueca poco a poco fue cediendo su postura, hasta terminar recostada en la colcha con el nórdico a su lado. El joven paseó los dedos ya no solo por los senos de la dama, sino también por su abdomen, contorneando marcas y cicatrices casi desaparecidas en el blanco de la piel. Tentado por la huella que bajaba continuadamente por el vientre, bordeó los adornos de la ropa íntima.

Antes de decidir cualquier cosa que fuese a resultar ofensiva, miró a su cómplice con gesto de ruego. Ella cerró los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza.

Los dedos del joven resbalaron por debajo de la tela, sumiéndose en una íntima calidez. Distinguió que la humedad emanaba a la orden de sus jugueteos, primero: sobre el bajo vientre, descendiendo por el monte de Venus, hasta llegar a palpar la vulva. No a ciencia cierta, adivinó otra serie de sensibles estructuras, en vista de expresión extasiada que tomó lugar en el rostro de su compañera al momento que alternó el toque y la presión de sus yemas. Repasó toda la ardiente región, poniendo especial énfasis en las que parecían agradarle más a la dama.

— Has… aprendido rápido…— gimió ella, para luego morderse el labio.

— Y de la mejor…

Recorrió el largo de la abertura de donde procedía el líquido que bañaba sus dígitos, bordeándolo provocativamente.

— Es algo parecido a lo que tú me has hecho… ¿No, Svenska?— la mujer, en vez de contestar elaboradamente, se vio en la necesidad de dejar salir un agudo quejido, mezcla de dolor y placer. El dedo medio del nórdico habíase hecho ya de la primera parte de la entrada, dilatándola un poco con el forzado ingreso.

Veloz y decidida, la sueca tomó con una de sus manos el borde de la prenda, y la forzó, hasta bajarla y descubrir su entrepierna. Con la otra, tocó el brazo de su compañero.

— ¿Sabes cómo proseguir?

— Me hago de la idea— respondió Tino con una sonrisa. Internó más su dígito dentro de la doncella, ganándose una especie de apretón en el brazo, avisándole que se detuviera.

— Sigue así y no aguantaré mucho más…— advirtió, desviando la vista.

— Esto… ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

— No… pero si continúas así, el verdadero propósito no se cumplirá del todo…— el finés apartó la mano que profanaba la intimidad de la dama, y la miró confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— La verdadera intención de éste rito es que al final de él, se complete una fase unitiva en que ambos se entregan mutuamente. En otras palabras, Tino: debes hacerme tu mujer.

— ¡S… Sve! Dios… quieres decir que…— súbitamente, el finés se ruborizó. Miró hacia abajo, fijando la vista en el rígido bulto que formaba su miembro erecto bajo las telas. Luego, su repaso se desvió al área genital de su compañera — ¿T-Tengo que… meterla… ahí?

Su compañera únicamente asintió con la cabeza, tan avergonzada como él. Debía deshacerse de ese temor inocente en el guerrero, así que segura, armada de valor, se decidió a tomar la iniciativa.

Se enderezó hasta sentarse, y tomó a su compañero por los brazos. Lo atrajo lentamente, hasta una distancia corta, pero insuficiente. Acarició su rostro, y le miró a los ojos dándole ánimos. Tino comprendió que la sueca era tan inexperta en el asunto como él, por lo que cualquier error podría ser admitido. Aprenderían juntos. Lo que en realidad importaba: era complacer el ardiente deseo que hacía querer a ambos estar cerca del otro, tocarse, admirarse, conocerse… encarnar aquel latente sentimiento oculto y mimetizado bajo las armaduras, ensordecido por el tronar de las armas chocando.

Como dos filos inofensivos, sus miradas se encontraron en un momento que les embriagó de ternura, y cortó las tímidas tensiones. Se abalanzó a besarla, marcando con el movimiento de sus labios el pulso deseado, el ritmo con que las cosas sucederían. Era apenas un jugueteo de presiones y caricias, novato, tierno…

Entonces, y una vez que ambos hubiesen sentido que el denso ambiente daba paso a una sensación de mayor confianza, ella volvió a recostarse. Tino, quien la había seguido en su declive, se hallaba sujeto por ambos brazos en torno a su cuello, apoyado en la colcha con ambas manos a los lados de su compañera. Notó que sus rodillas también tenían soporte en el blando cobertor, ésta vez, asentándose en el espacio libre que dejaban las piernas separadas de la combatiente.

Totalmente desvestida y dispuesta, ella aguardaba. Paciente, comprensiva, anhelosa, enternecida. Le miró fijamente, dándole nuevos ánimos. Luego, entrecerró los ojos. Tino, en respuesta, se inclino sobre ella, dedicando en sus labios un nuevo y más cariñoso roce, a la vez que una de sus manos se paseaba como pretendiendo perderse en la cabellera rubia. Abandonó su boca, y con lentitud, descendió tocando con los labios entreabiertos el mentón, respirando entrecortado contra su cuello, besándolo con detenimiento. Aún temía…

Las manos de su compañera, luego de pasearse descendiendo por la silueta del finés, habían deshecho en inestable soltura las telas del pantalón y la ropa interior. Removió la parte delantera de la primera capa de ropa, y tocó el órgano rígido y palpitante, estimulando aún más sus ya muy exacerbadas sensaciones, envolviéndolo con su mano, repasando su extensión con los dedos y parte de la palma.

Le incitó a proceder, presionando un poco más sobre el miembro de su soldado. Con decisión y cuidado, Tino se posicionó sobre ella, haciendo que el glande rozara la entrada de la mujer. Ella reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Dejó salir primero un quejido ahogado, que se intensificó al sentir como lentamente Tino comenzaba a invadirla, haciendo que sus paredes, vírgenes hasta el momento, se dilataran. Tapó su boca, y contorsionó su tronco, buscando la manera de hacer que el dolor fuera menos agudo.

Compasivo, el finés respetó el margen de ritmo y la frecuencia de sus débiles embates, dando tiempo a la sueca de asimilar sus sensaciones, asegurando que si en determinado momento lo pedía, pudiese detenerse. Más no fue así. Ella, en vez de protestar y negarse al tortuoso sometimiento, parecía estarlo recibiendo con cierto grado de satisfacción. Separó aún más sus piernas, para que el nórdico adoptase una cómoda posición una vez que decidiera adentrarse aún más en su cuerpo.

El joven movió con algo más de fuerza su cadera hacia adelante. Ya estaba completamente adentro. Algo dentro de él le aseguraba que todo marchaba a la perfección, sin embargo, aquella sensación de éxtasis quemándolo por dentro, le decía que faltaba más, mucho más…

La urgente necesidad de acelerar el ritmo de sus acciones, y así, satisfacer el ardor que dispersaban sus latidos en su pecho a cada palpitar, apagar el calor que inundó su vientre al momento que el interior de su compañera pareció capturarlo, como si quisiera fundir aquel órgano invasor en su propia carne. La sueca, empuñando ambas manos, atrapó y tiró pequeñas regiones del cobertor.

— ¿Svenska? ¿Qué pasa?

— Muévete… lento, por favor…

— Bien…

Retrocedió un poco dentro de su fija posición, y luego, con un nuevo impulso, volvió a ingresar la longitud de su miembro al cuerpo de la mujer. Ella emitió un quejido bajo, y ladeó la cabeza. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Tino, en vista del agrado que manifestó la dama, reiteró la acción: ésta vez con una velocidad moderadamente más rápida.

Ante las súplicas entre jadeos que manifestó su compañera, el finés procedió a desempeñar cada vez con más certeza sus movimientos, marcando firmemente el vaivén de su cadera, a la vez que ella correspondía sus movimientos elevándose un poco a cada uno de sus embates. A los gemidos de la mujer, se sumaron los suyos, revelando su deleite.

Cuando subió la vista, horrorizado contempló el semblante adolorido en el rostro de la sueca. Entró a desesperarse, más aún cuando fijando la vista en ambos genitales, vio su pene teñido en rojo.

— ¡Sve…! ¡Pero… si estás sangrando!— gimió asustado Tino. La combatiente ladeó su rostro, queriendo disimular sus lágrimas.

— Tino…

— ¡Lo siento! ¡En serio discúlpame…! Nunca… fue mi intención lastimarte…

— Tino: tranquilo… es normal.

— ¿Normal?

— Es lo que sucede cuando las mujeres hacemos esto por primera vez…— explicó ella, tomando las manos del finés, y posicionándolas en sus muslos — No tienes que preocuparte…

— Sve…

— Duele, pero… me agrada…— le sonrió convencida. Flexionó las rodillas, apoyando los pies en la colcha, separando aún más sus piernas — No te desanimes ahora…

— Claro. Yo… entiendo…— susurró el nórdico, acariciando las piernas de la sueca de forma cariñosa y pausada. Le devolvió el esbozo, y se inclinó nuevamente para besarla, ésta vez, jugueteando con la lengua en la comisura de los labios de la dama.

Respiró hondamente, y tras sellar el beso, embistió nuevamente a la mujer. Ella gimió, apremiando con agudeza en demostración del agrado que sentía. Rodeó con los brazos el cuello del finés, y él, apartando las manos de las piernas de la luchadora, la abrazó, acomodándose para seguir tomándola con un ritmo cada vez más elevado, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Su velocidad incrementada fue cediendo poco a poco ante el cansancio adquirido, aún así, todas aquellas sensaciones y emociones reafirmadas ante la entrega, no hicieron más que exacerbarse, traduciéndose a adrenalínicos vértigos, débiles vahídos, desvanecimientos similares a una muerte sin concretarse, deteniendo y acelerando ambos corazones de manera alternada, jugando con las vidas de los amantes unidos carnalmente.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que aquello significaba la evidencia de lo que antes fueron solo palabras. Los dichos de un leal caballero son tan legítimos y creíbles como un escrito, un sello de letras entintadas, nada más que la huella de sus declaraciones no necesitaba de cartas ni firmas.

Solo un corazón leal y sensible, verdadera entrega, mutuo acuerdo, íntima confianza. Tino tenía eso y mucho más. La sueca lo sabía. Y por eso lo amaba. Por eso accedió a la posibilidad de grabar para siempre sus ardientes sentimientos en algo que si bien todos podían hacerlo aunque fuera solo por gusto, para ella, era la firme prueba de amor. La máxima de sus manifestaciones, el mayor exponente al alcance humano para gritarle infinitamente…

— ¡Tino! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo…! ¡Ah…! ¡Tino, te amo…!

El sexo no es un juego. Tampoco un simple premio que todos los valientes dicen merecer. Es más que eso. Es entrega absoluta de la más preciada posesión táctil: el cuerpo. Y no todos los que esgrimen armas, por buenos que sean, lo merecen por trofeo. Su cuerpo no era un trofeo. Era el templo sagrado que aguardaba un corazón tan puro y leal como el de todo guerrero, y que ahora, abría sus puertas para recibir a su benemérito.

— Sve… ya… ¡Ah...!... no… no puedo más… ¡No puedo, Svenska…! ¡Ah…!— jadeó contra su oído, mermando cada vez más sus impulsos, aminorando la potencia de sus embates, como si toda su fuerza se la llevara el corazón, latiendo desbocadamente.

Las estrechas paredes de la dama aprisionaban su virilidad, fomentando la flaqueza de su fuerza. Ella no resistió más. Expresó otros quejidos cada vez más agudos, hasta que al más fino de estos, le siguió un orgasmo que consumó aquella esperada falsa muerte. Revivió de ella, exhalando el aire frío de la habitación, encontrándose con Tino aún encima y dentro de ella, en condiciones no muy diferentes.

El largo momento de silencio solo dio paso a la apreciación de ambas revitalizadoras exhalaciones. El finés, que primero recuperó sus energías, se adelantó a abandonar el interior de la dama, dejando con ello una estela blancuzca sobre las sábanas y los muslos de la sueca.

— Lo siento, Sve… en serio no pude contenerme más…

— ¿También tú…?

— Al mismo tiempo que tú— admitió en una nerviosa risita. Encogió avergonzado los hombros, y sonrió — Esto… Svenska… no sé si tú también lo habrás escuchado.

— ¿Qué cosa, Tino?

— Las campanas de la iglesia. Justo cuando… bueno… cuando nosotros…

— Sí. Lo hice— respondió la nórdica, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Fue extraño… lindo, pero extraño…

— Te aseguro que… nosotros fuimos los únicos que las oímos…

Tino acomodó las ropas que llevaba puestas, ajustando los pantalones y el cinto que los afirmaba a la cadera. Removió los lienzos de la cama, y con sumo cuidado, tomó a la sueca en brazos, depositándola en la zona acomodada.

— Tino… ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para cargarme?

— Pocas… estoy algo cansado— admitió, haciendo alcance de su camisa, y cediéndosela a su compañera. Ella, con la poca energía que le restaba, la recibió, y sentándose en la cama con dificultad, procedió a colocársela. Mientras tanto, Tino se recostaba a su lado, removiendo las frazadas y cobijándose bajo estas.

La mujer se dejó caer junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. El finés alcanzó las telas, y la cubrió. Tocó cariñosamente el rostro de la dama, y luego, se deslizó en la cama, acercándose a ella.

— Luces exhausta…

— Lo estoy…

— Es mejor descansar por ahora…— dijo el guerrero, a la vez que su semblante se ensombrecía — Estamos en tiempo de paz y celebración en estos momentos… pero… quién sabe por cuánto más…

— ¿Sugieres… que regresaremos pronto a los campos de batalla, Tino?

— Los eslavos no van a rendirse tan fácil, Svenska… esto quizás nos dé para muchos años más…

— Quizás cuántos más… cuántas guerras… no quiero pensar en eso ahora…

— Tienes razón— apremió el finés, rodeándola con los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él — No nos desanimemos…

— ¿Qué te pareció, Tino?— preguntó de súbito la dama, enrojeciendo levemente — Tu recompensa…

— Agradable… emocionante… pero no lo llamemos "Recompensa" ¿Si? Ni que fueses un trofeo…— dijo el combatiente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la sueca — Digamos… que fue una prueba de amor…

— ¿También pensaste en eso?

— Así es…— Tino soltó una risita — Dime, Svenska… ¿Esto… es solo una vez y nada más? Digamos… viéndolo como si fuese realmente un mérito… ¿Se recibe sólo una vez, como toda condecoración?

— No hay regla que limite cuántas veces podamos hacer el amor, aún viéndolo fríamente como una condecoración, Tino…— afirmó de forma sugerente, rodeando a Tino con sus brazos — ¿Y sabes qué? La noche aún es joven…

Entendiendo su insinuación, el finés enrojeció. Sin embargo, concordaba con su amante.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Eh... ¿Ta-chán? No será la octava maravilla, y mucho menos una divinidad literaria, pero lo he hecho con esfuerzo y sentimientos, entre desesperantes periodos de desinspiración y arrebatos de furia, ya que habían días en que sencillamente nada me venía a la mente, otros que llenaba páginas completas, y también otros días en que borraba mis avances, porque no me agradaban. A fin de cuentas, esto es lo que ha resultado. He de decir que he quedado bastante conforme.<p>

Ahhh... Dios Santo. La calidad de un relato erótico es difícil de definir entre toda la variedad que hoy en día existe, más con los que últimamente han aparecido en el fandom de Hetalia. Como sea, lo que siempre me ha atraído más que ninguna otra cosa en las narraciones de éste tipo, es más que nada la tensión ambiental, psicológica, los juegos sentimentales más que el acto de amor mismo. De cierto modo mi percepción de las relaciones íntimas no se reduce tan solo a una necesidad natural, a una urgencia a saciar de forma instintiva, sino que además de eso, está dirigida por nuestro consciente hacia quien creemos merecedor de lo valiosamente táctil: el cuerpo. Hay un trasfondo sentimental, y no un simple deseo sin "argumentos".

Jugar con la inocencia de Tino ha sido lo mejor. Traté de mantener su perfil transparente y dulce intacto aún en los extremos de sus decisiones. Y Fem!Suecia... ¡Ay, es una de mis nyotalias preferida! (Por supuesto, junto a Fem!Rusia (Top 1), Fem!Francia, Fem!Alemania y Fem!China) No saco de mi cabeza la idea de que con alguien tan acogedor y cálido como Tino, haría una pareja sencillamente perfecta. Me encantan los dos, son un amor. Quizás mis frecuentes ensoñaciones con estos dos personajes ha fomentado que dedicase un mínimo de mi tiempo a éste One-Shot, paralelo a mi más preciada joyita en bruto: "Fem!Crisis".

Dejo de aburrirlos con mis divagaciones, solo restándome decir que espero haya sido de su agrado, tal y como para mi fue escribirlo. Recuerden que de considerar que mi carrera como autora amateur necesita pulirse, dichosa seré de recibir sus comentaris, propuestas, críticas y alcances. Es la mejor manera de construir el bien enrielado camino hacia el perfeccionamiento, y les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Mejor dicho: "Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz" (y una autora aún más feliz) ;D.

Nos leemos pronto.

¡Sayo! Nya~.


End file.
